In today's culture millions of people rely on cellular phones on a daily basis. Cellular phones are used to store contact information, make to do lists, send/receive e-mail, get information from the Internet, play games, and use calculator. Methods exist for the integration of cellular telephones with other communication devices such as laptops, GPS devices, and PDA's. However, currently there is a need for a comprehensive system that integrates cellular phones with home and/or office landlines. A system and method that automatically transfers any incoming telephone call to another authenticated cellular telephone is desired to provide cost-effective service and rates for long distance calling plans for cellular telephones.